This invention relates to an improved tire and method for making a tire. In the prior art it has been found desirable to place a strip of cord reinforcing material in the lower bead portion of tire adjacent the rim flange contact area of the tire. Certain tires are preferably or are required to be built on high crown building drums. For example, large earthmover tires which have high strength beads are generally built on a high crown building drum. However, it has been found that tires built on a high crown building drum develop waviness and/or wrinkles in the reinforcing strip located at the bead region. These wrinkles or creases result in stress points which may lead to premature failure of the tire.
Applicants have discovered a novel tire construction and improved method for building same on a high crown building drum which minimizes formation of wrinkles or creases in the reinforcing strip.